runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Holiday Forums
Every Halloween, Christmas (or whatever winter holiday), and occasionally on April Fools, new areas of the forum will be opened up, usually with unique graphics and a theme song. Generally included is holiday themed contests (holiday avatar, Mini-LDC, and other hijinks), the ability to change your username (just for the holiday season), and the ever popular "Whoever posts last before this gets graveyarded wins" thread. Examples of past holiday themes: Pre-2015 Halloween Before Doram took over, this theme was used for several years for the Halloween Forum. HalloweenStyle.png Notable Past Holidays April Fools 2011 - The return of Shadowsquid86 April Fools day comes and goes, with the best prank being pulled off by the mods, who imitate Shadowsquid86 convincingly enough to make the site believe he had returned to the forums. April Fools 2012 - Anilo (AniLORD) takes over An April Fools joke (always to be remembered) takes place at the end of the month and runs through into April. It included the work of AniLORD the supreme admin overlord (or MoD's sister) and she decided to take over the forums with her own miniature animal kingdom. During the whole "lame" and pink version of the forum, God comes along as the next ultimate admin to save us all and turns the forums into a celebration of heaven. Unfortunately this April Fools couldn't be continued after the staff members included in the joke were insulted via Suyo's e-mail, therefore we couldn't get around to involving future characters and concluding the war. (and even missing out on some medals) Many people were highly offended by the portrayal of God, as well, and soured the whole forum on April Fools days for a while. 2013 and 2014 - the years without an April Fools Due to the spectacular failure of 2012's April Fools, there was no huge event these years. However many people made their own mini-April Fools, the most popular ones being Suyo's and MoD's in 2013. April Fools 2015 - Mother Razzia In what is considered by many to be the most successful April Fools day prank thus far, 2015 saw the forums taken over by Raz (who became Razputin) and turned the forums into Mother Razzia. The event included the whole site being turned monochrome shades of gray, and very communist styled conversation going on. The event ended as the Rebels (the "Runouwians" or "colorful") fought back against the monochrome establishment (the "Razzians" or "greys"). The Glomo at the time, Doram, ran the event, and played a traitor, publicly supporting Raz, but also running the rebellion as TheShadow. Notable parts of the whole charade included site wide announcements of propaganda statements, and the process of the rebellion, including "liberating" the level portal, by returning it to color, and a spam war in the home forums for the two factions. In the end, the users who had sided with the rebels were nowhere near as organized as the users who had sided with Raz, and though it wasn't a landslide, the Razzians were the clear winners of the spam war, with a final post count score of 1399 to 1214. The Razzian side mentioned the grey sky in the sky of the city, organized a task force to bring rebels to a mental illness reeducation and asked users to pass trough a checkpoint with colorless passports. AF2015_SiteFirstDay_Main.png|First Day - Board Index AF2015_SiteFirstDay_WelcomeThread.png|First Day - Welcome Thread AF2015_SiteSecondDay_LevelPortal.png|Second Day - Level Portal AF2015_SiteSecondDay_Main.png|Second Day - Board Index AF2015_RazputinAvatar.png|Razputin's Avatar AF2015 runouwlogo.png|Mother Razzia Logo Two medals were also created for the event, one for each side, and the Razzian medal got stars on it for being the winning side. After the war Razputin declared his nation to stay into ambiguity, swearing to leave Runouw.com if it came back to color, like what happened.